


Случайности, брошь и чай с имбирем

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Кейра носит кожаные куртки и тонкие кольца на пальцах. Широ предпочитает жабо и вуали.Они случайно встречаются и случайно знакомятся.Им бы поверить в судьбу, но это слишком просто.





	Случайности, брошь и чай с имбирем

— Нравится? Небо над ними рассыпалось яркими точками. Кейра вскинула руку — соединила в знакомые созвездия, шевеля губами едва слышно 

Большой Ковш... Дракон... Персей... 

Звездный хаос обретал порядок. Она радовалась. 

— Красиво. 

И забыла уже, как много звезд бывает за городом. 

Черный лак на ногтях начал облезать. Ее это раздражало — до зуда в пальцах хотелось содрать его полностью. Но она помнила, что это дурная привычка. И держалась. 

Кролия захлопнула дверцу машины. 

— Хочешь, переночуем здесь? — спросила, подходя ближе. — Ночь обещали теплую. Она помнила, что когда-то Кейра любила спать на улице. И рисовать звезды тоже любила. Собирала в своей комнате библиотеку из учебников астрономии и копила деньги на телескоп. Даже знала, как правильно делать с его помощью снимки. Рассказывала, не умолкая. 

И горела при этом не хуже Полярной. 

Любимые звезды покачивались у нее в ушах каффом ручной работы. 

— Давай. Здесь очень красиво. 

Только потом — когда на веках отпечаталось звездное небо — Кейра вспомнила, что ехали они не за этим. И что у мамы, по словам Коливана, сделка, которую невозможно пропустить. И — лучше не задерживаться. А она опять только о себе думала. 

Кейра закусила губу. Вот как она — опять — так. Закуталась в плед и так и уснула, злясь на себя. Это же важно. И для мамы, и вообще — для них. А она время тратит на глупости свои детские. 

Ей снились звезды желтым жемчугом на манекене и царица Кассиопея со старым фотоаппаратом. 

На рассвете они уже не спали: Кролия всегда была жаворонком, а Кейра — чутко спала. Проснулась, как только мать дернула молнию на дорожной сумке, едва не запуталась в пледе, сощурилась на первые лучи — отходила от такого живого сна. 

— Не опоздаем? — спросила, запрыгнув в машину. 

— Спешить некуда, — ответила Кролия. 

Часть Кейры все еще считала это всего лишь отговоркой. Другая — ненавидела себя с этой привычкой. 

Третьей же вопреки всему нравился рассвет. 

Над пустой дорогой он был другим. Кейре хотелось назвать его чистым. Без крыш, без оконных рам, без голых ветвей и каменных ангельских крыльев. Красивым. Спокойным. Она бы, наверное, сфотографировала его. Если бы могла. Распечатала бы потом и повесила на стену. Как воспоминание. 

Мама с самых первых дней пыталась украсить ее комнату. Заполнить чем-то: ставила горшки с лавандой (после забрала их к себе) и цикламенами (продала проезжей цветочнице — все равно никто за ними не ухаживал), вешала ловцы снов и картины (они позже тоже продавались), зажигала свечи, расставляла по полкам статуэтки с отколотыми пальцами и трещинами, включала гирлянды даже — нашла на какой-то распродаже (к Хэллоуину, кажется) с мелкими пауками. Изо всех сил пыталась убрать пустоту. Кейре пустота нравилась. Но она знала, зачем мама это делает. И не возражала. 

Только отпечатала рассвет на веках рядом со звездным небом. И поморщилась, потирая шею: уснула, глупая, не сняв чокер, вот и надавила застежка. Зачем вообще надевала его в дорогу... 

— Голодная? 

Впереди неоном мигала очередная вывеска. 

— Не очень. Но позавтракать надо, — Кейра подумала и добавила: — если есть время. 

— Ярмарка завтра, — Кролия пожала плечами. — Мы будем у Коливана до вечера. Времени — хоть пешком иди, не переживай. 

Переживать Кейра продолжила. Но все же кивнула. 

Придорожная закусочная была почти пустой. И очень светлой. Едва слышно играло радио, а у девушки за стойкой был выбрит висок и набито что-то на открытом плече. Она подняла голову и на секунду улыбнулась, заметив посетительниц. 

— Доброе утро. 

— Напомни мне, что у нас сегодня? Они сели за столик в самом углу, у широкого окна, наполовину заклеенного рекламой — здесь радио играло громче, но зато их никто больше не видел. Кейре так нравилось. 

— Суббота. Кролия задумчиво поправила прическу, глядя на тусклое отражение в окне. 

— Жаль. 

Потому что в местном клубе концерты проводились по вторникам — и это был единственный «готический» день. По-странному любимый Кейрой, которая не переносила громкой музыки и толп. В их новом городе такого не было. 

И Кейра скучала. 

В прошлом году они с мамой ездили на Convergence. Ей не понравилось: и шумно, и тесно, и людей много. Уехали после первого же дня. А вот вторники Кейра до сих пор почему-то любила. 

Хотя в клуб они давно уже не ходили. 

— С другой стороны, — протянула Кролия, разрезая омлет, — лучше будет, если мы выспимся. Завтра будет долгий день. Кейра кивнула, размешивая сахар в кофе. 

— Много хочешь найти? 

— Коливан сказал, что готовят целую площадь. Надеюсь на что-то интересное. 

Когда они переезжали, у Кролии было две цели. Одна из них — открыть антикварный магазин. Настоящий — темный, с беспорядком на полках и пылью в солнечных лучах. Чтоб рядом с зонтиком, у которого ручка из слоновой кости, стояли грубые горшки, вручную расписанные той старушкой с рынка. А в них — чтоб монеты и жемчужная нить, которую, по словам, еще какая-то графиня носила. 

Кролия говорила, что так они собирают воспоминания. И собирала их по всем блошиным рынкам, о которых только слышала. 

Влюбилась в это дело без памяти. Фотографировала же поначалу все, на что взгляд падал, Кейра ее так и помнила — вспышкой. Разбирала снимки по папкам в ноутбуке, распечатывала и вклеивала в ежедневник. И приписывала сбоку неаккуратно: «Орхидеи. Ботанический сад», «Кейра. Ботанический сад», «Мы с Кейрой на озерах», «Крыло ангела», «Афиша». С этими ежедневниками можно было всю их жизнь собрать — те странные и сумбурные несколько лет. Вплоть до точных дат. 

«Вот восемнадцатого сентября три года назад мы завтракали панкейками с лимонным джемом» 

Переезжая, Кролия оставила все ежедневники Коливану. 

— Хочу оторваться от всего этого, — сказала тогда. Вернулась за ними спустя полгода. 

— Не вышло, — хмыкнула, забрасывая их на заднее сиденье машины, рядом с коробкой старых виниловых пластинок, выторгованных кварталом ниже. 

Пару раз Кейра забирала эти ежедневники себе. Пересматривала, перечитывала каждую подпись. Наблюдала, как мама вновь начинает улыбаться. И — по-новому — мрачнеть. Ей нравилось. 

— Ну здравствуй. Как доехали? 

— Отлично. 

С тех фотографий не изменился только Коливан. Все такой же угрюмо-добродушный, он обнял крепко Кролию и сообщил, что заказал в доставке рис с курицей. И сварил кофе. Кролия покосилась на связанную бечевкой стопку коробок из-под пиццы и только усмехнулась. Кофе Коливан варил все так же бесподобно. И что, что крепкий и на ночь. От такого не отказываются. 

— Пару недель назад тут такой концерт устраивали. Вам бы понравилось. 

— Я бы вряд ли смогла вырваться, — Кролия наложила себе еще риса и пожала плечами. — Мне тогда годовую выручку сделали. 

— Дела идут хорошо? 

— Даже лучше. 

Кейра разломала печенье пополам, выбирая из него изюм. Коливан покосился на это, опять усмехнулся и достал из шкафчика нераскрытую пачку. 

— Специально для тебя, — бросил. — Пустые. Как ты любишь. Как учеба? 

— Нормально, — Кейра опустила глаза и сжала половину печенья крепче. — Закрыла химию. Органическую. 

— Интересно? 

— Немного. Больше сложно. 

Потому она и закрыла эту химию так скоро и так хорошо. Это был будто брошенный вызов — и могла ли она сдаться на половине, просто потому, что реакции алкоголей оказались сложнее, чем она представляла? Конечно же не могла. 

— Хорошо. Молодец. Ты как всегда на балконе? 

Когда-то — задолго до переезда — она выращивала там цветы. Теперь там остались только пыльные старые подставки и один горшок. С фиалкой. Кейра никогда не любила их пушистые листья. Зато цвели они красиво. 

Она закуталась в одеяло и подумала, что надо будет взять с собой планшет. До самого вечера ходить по блошиному рынку только Кролии может не наскучить. Кейра спрячется где-нибудь в кафе — их рядом с площадью много — и включит один из скачанных уже курсов. Надо бы закрыть ту астрофизику. 

Кофейня с забавным названием-каламбуром до сих пор работала, не потеряв своего по-своему пестрого стиля. Кейра заказала себе кофе по-венски (попросив побольше сливок сверху) и спряталась в углу за золотым купидоном-подсвечником. Они с мамой всегда любили это место и всегда сидели именно тут. Ждали, пока наступит вечер и зажгут свечи в руках купидона. Тогда на стене напротив, наполовину обитой темным деревом, играли тени. Кейра любила за ними наблюдать. Почти так же, как за звездами. 

Сейчас было два часа дня, и до свечей еще было далеко. Ее место и без того было уютным. 

Здесь работала новая бариста, с пышными светлыми кудрями и блестящими розовыми тенями. Она ярко улыбалась и много размахивала руками. Возможно, это было милым. Кейру это напрягало. Она забрала свой кофе с большой шапкой сливок и, опустив в него глаза, ушла к своему укромному месту. 

Экстраверты страшные. Еще и такие активные. 

Включив третью лекцию из курса, она подумала, что их часто называют солнечными. И усмехнулась. Надо же, как иронично получилось. 

Остатки кофе уже остыли и осели на стенках чашки черно-белыми потеками сливок и шоколада, на которых можно было бы, наверное, ради смеха погадать. Мама как-то увлекалась таким — правда, она предпочитала Таро. У нее была старая колода, с потрепанным уголком у Жрицы и порванными Влюбленными (она их еще осторожно склеивала). Колоду продала, а гадания забросила. 

_«Подойди пожалуйста к художникам, я отдам тебе кое-что.»_

Кейра ответила коротким «окей» и спрятала планшет в сумку. Мама написала посреди второй лекции — придется позже переслушивать, чтобы не забыть, о чем речь шла. Но до вечера еще много времени. 

Бариста крикнула ей что-то на прощание. Она спряталась за красными прядями челки. Наверное, стоило бы что-то ответить. Но она подумала об этом слишком поздно. И лучше торопиться к рядам с картинами. Они же дальше всех от кофейни. 

— Кейра! Найти маму оказалось не сложно — она выбивалась темной статной фигурой, нагруженной уже сумками. 

— Как много. 

— В основном картины, — Кролия передала ей одну из сумок и облегченно выдохнула. — Попала на целую серию и не удержалась. Даже знаю, кому она понравится. Ты все там же? 

— Ага, — Кейра забросила сумку на плечо. Тяжело, но до кофейни донести сможет. 

— Хорошо. Я загляну под вечер. Может, Коливана тоже вытащим. 

Кейра кивнула. 

— Ох черт! И где-то посреди рядов с марками и открытками в нее врезались. 

— Боже, простите, Вы в порядке? 

Кейра выпрямилась. Приняла упавшую с плеча сумку из руки с тяжелым черным кольцом, кинула по привычке настороженный взгляд — заметила выбеленную челку и длинные серьги-цепи. И рыжую макушку, выглядывающую из-за плеча белой блузки с пышным жабо. Камея на нем красивая. С розой. 

— Да. Все хорошо. 

И опустила тут же взгляд. 

— А я предупреждала! — хмыкнула звонко рыжая макушка. — Милая тату, кстати. 

Кейра зачем-то накрыла розовую вязь на щеке ладонью. 

— Спасибо. 

Девушки ушли, извинившись еще раз. Кейра сжала ручки сумки, которые все это время нервно перебирала, и зло выдохнула сквозь зубы. Когда-нибудь она научится нормально разговаривать. 

Вечером Кролия радовалась покупкам. Она улыбалась, благодарила Коливана через слово и рассказывала, кому из ее знакомых покупателей что понравится. И сфотографировала их всех втроем на кухне. 

— Скоро увидимся, — сказал Коливан утром, помогая уместить все в машину. И в этот раз они с Кролией обнимались чуть дольше и крепче обычного. 

Самые печальные их годовщины удивительно выпали на один и тот же день. 

— Спасибо еще раз. 

Они были дома к утру следующего дня. 

— У меня работы с этим много будет, — сказала Кролия, разбавляя свой кофе молоком. — Подменишь, если что? Кейра кивнула, рассеянно перебирая открытки. Ее кофе остывал рядом. Она хотела бы себе оставить что-то. Пару со звездным небом. И с забавными снегирями. И с выпечкой. И с гравюрой-лавандой. Но зачем ей. На красивые картинки она всегда может посмотреть. 

И она вернула все их на место. С лавандой и с выпечкой купили самыми первыми. 

В первые дни после больших ярмарок Кейра всегда подменяла маму. Некоторые из покупок требовали долгой работы. Кейра привыкла и даже не нервничала. Да и заходили к ним не так часто. 

Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, Кейра подняла глаза на новую посетительницу — с яркими прядями в челке и неоново-зелеными кружевными рукавами (и, кажется, проводами на поясе, хотя это могло и показаться издалека). Она держала руки в карманах и крутилась на массивных каблуках, осматриваясь. Потом посмотрела на Кейру. 

И улыбнулась широко. 

— Это определенно судьба, — бросила, быстро подходя к прилавку. Кейра промолчала, изучая ее почему-то знакомое лицо. — В вас же врезалась моя подруга. Тогда, на блошином рынке. Я еще сказала про тату. Я Мэб, кстати. И у подруги день рождения скоро. 

— Кейра, — она вцепилась в рукава своей водолазки и закусила губу. Вот почему знакомо. Но зачем так много всего за раз. — Я могу помочь? 

— Я думаю, — Мэб потерла подбородок и еще раз осмотрелась. — Тут же куча всего, а она такие штуки любит. 

Кейра скрестила руки на груди. 

— Картины? Монеты? Записные книжки? Салфетки? Масляные лампы? Какие штуки? 

Она не злилась. Она только сильнее сжимала руки и кусала губы. Болтливая Мэб ее пугала и раздражала — как та яркая бариста. Такая же неугомонная, живая, говорит так просто о вещах, в которых очевидно не разбирается, и улыбается так широко, и болтает так много. 

Возможно, она немного злилась. Но больше все же боялась. 

А Мэб только засмеялась коротко. 

— Нет, точно не лампы. Может, бижутерию? Какие-нибудь там брошки или... что-то такое. Она взмахнула рукой с широким черным браслетом на запястье, а Кейра глубоко вздохнула. Мама как раз купила несколько брошей, да и лежало у них что-то. Если повезет, они быстро найдут нужное и покончат с этим. И Мэб уйдет и будет болтать где-нибудь еще, вдали от Кейры. И все будут довольны. 

— Хорошо, — она выдохнула, сцепила руки в замок, расцепила, постучала по прилавку, напомнила себе перекрасить ногти, и развернулась к высоким полкам за спиной. — Где-то здесь должны быть. Она почти достала футляр с парой ажурных бабочек, которые Кролия купила когда-то очень давно — едва ли не в первые дни после переезда. На них было много мелких камней, которые красиво блестели на солнце, и Кейре они нравились. Она даже нарисовала их на полях конспекта с лекций по биологии. Но потом передумала и вернула футляр на место. 

Ей вдруг подумалось, что подруге Мэб понравится кое-что другое. 

— Вот. 

Эта брошь скалывала воздушный серый шарф на манекене — черно-белая, в виде цветка, с настоящей жемчужиной в середине. Простая, аккуратная — могла бы подойти к тому жабо, которое Кейра помнила. Красивая. Она бы даже сама такую носила, если бы любила броши. 

— Вау, — Мэб вцепилась в нее взглядом и восхищенно взмахнула руками, прижав их к груди. — Офигенная. Прям как под Широ сделанная. Вау. 

Кейра хмыкнула довольно. 

— Завернуть во что-то? 

— Ага, — Мэб кивнула с широкой улыбкой и полезла в сумку за деньгами. — Забегу передать спасибо, она чудесная. 

Кейра беззлобно подумала, что лучше не надо. И упала устало на стул за прилавком, когда за Мэб вновь прозвенел колокольчик. Страшные общительные люди, будто не брошку продала, а магазин вверх дном перевернула и всю антикварную пыль вытерла. Как сложно. Она-то привыкла к другим покупателям. К спокойным. Тихим. Которые ей даже нравились, и она не против была поговорить о чем-то. А не к вот таким, которые руками постоянно машут и на весь магазин кричат. 

— Перекусим? Кролия спустилась из комнаты довольная, в своей любимой кружевной шали и с новым кольцом на среднем пальце. Тоже с камеей. Тоже в виде розы. Кейра почему-то улыбнулась. И кивнула. 

— Давай в пекарню ту? Там смена Лауры сегодня. Кролия улыбнулась, закрывая магазин. 

— Хочешь попасть на ее смену? 

— Хочу выпить ее кофе, — буркнула Кейра. Потому что сама по себе Лаура — без крепкого черного кофе — ее тоже раздражала. И видеть ее без этого кофе не особо хотелось. 

— Заходили, я слышала? Кролия терпеливо выслушала все новости Лауры, заказала ее прекрасный кофе и булочки со шпинатом и заняла дальний столик — тоже спрятанный, за разросшимся старым фикусом. Кейра разломала свою булочку и кивнула. 

— Брошку купила. 

Потом добавила сахар в кофе, отпила, подумала — и добавила: 

— Я ее раньше уже встречала. На ярмарке тогда. Она сказала, что это судьба. 

Кролия усмехнулась. 

— Знаешь, сколько раз мы с Коливаном знакомились, прежде чем подружились? 

— Три раза? Ты рассказывала. 

Она улыбнулась. 

— А вдруг и правда судьба, — посмеялась. 

Кейра поджала губы. Лучше не надо, подумала опять беззлобно. Общительные, живые, солнечные люди — зачем ей они. Лезут постоянно за границы, наседают, говорят-говорят-говорят. Пугают. 

Она же, в конце концов, должна бояться жизни и света. 

Ей бы лучше с кем-нибудь, кто молчать умеет. И не лезет никуда. Сидит рядом и смотрит на звезды, и не спрашивает ничего, пока момент не настанет. Вот это была бы судьба. Уютная и тихая. С кофе в термосе и теплым пледом. И телескопом. Она любила мечтать. Знала, что не сбудется. 

Но мечтала. 

Та самая цветочница зашла к ним за картинами в понедельник. Поговорила с Кролией, рассказала о своих комнатных кленах, азалиях и болеющих стрептокарпусах, выслушала про блошиный рынок и новые кольца, пожелала удачной торговли и ушла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Забегала девушка со светлыми косами и фотоаппаратом, спросила разрешения и еще полчаса мелькала вспышками и негромким бормотанием. Купила на память несколько открыток с птицами и убежала, болтая по телефону. Владелица самого большого рыбного ресторана заглянула в среду за парой нежных и тусклых настенных вееров. Бросила что-то про обновление интерьера — и тоже убежала. Кролия, пересчитывая деньги, сказала, что хотела бы как-нибудь заглянуть к ней на ужин. Кейра кивнула, набрасывая чью-то торопливую фигуру на полях конспекта. 

В этот раз — по физике. Курс давался ей сложно, и она сидела над лекциями до поздней ночи, упорно вновь и вновь переслушивая их и делая новые и новые заметки. Училась, сцепив зубы: чем тяжелее — тем интереснее. И тем скорее она должна все это закончить, выполнить цель и поставить следующую. Кейра не любила стоять на месте. 

Потому останавливать ее и напоминать об отдыхе всегда должен был кто-то другой. Это было вечером — Кролия переодевала потрепанный манекен и напомнила, что обещала ужин. Кейра оторвалась от лекции, которую слушала уже третий раз, и согласилась. Взяла себе ризотто с креветками. А возвращаясь домой, нашла оставленный на лавочке скетчбук. 

— Надо посмотреть, — сказала Кролия. — Вдруг найдем хозяйку. 

Под желтым фонарем на последней странице Кейра нашла карандашный номер телефона. И «Широ» рядом. Подругу болтливой Мэб тоже звали Широ, вспомнила она, переодевшись ко сну. 

Судьба будто заставляла поверить в нее. 

— Широ? Простите, если вдруг разбудила, — часы на кухне показывали восемь утра, и Кролия как раз варила кофе с гвоздикой. — Я нашла ваш скетчбук вчера. И не удержалась — пролистала его. А потом еще раз, потому что рисунки были красивые. Простые, кое-где смазанные, с остатками начальных линий — возможно, потому и живые. А еще на одной из страниц была та самая брошка. Как настоящая. 

Кейре почему-то стало стыдно за свои наброски на полях. 

— Добрый день. 

Когда Широ пришла за скетчбуком, за прилавком сидела одна Кейра. Кролии как раз позвонил Коливан — будто специально выжидал момент. Широ была в длинном черном платье с широким кружевным воротником. И с той брошкой. И с пышной заколкой в виде розы. 

— Вот, — Кейра поймала ее слабую улыбку и вдруг поняла, что стояла так молча слишком долго. Рассматривала. Наверняка показалась странной. Широ спрятала скетчбук в сумку и коснулась броши на воротнике. 

— Мэб сказала, чтобы я обязательно поблагодарила. Она очень красивая. 

— Я подумала, что она вам подойдет, — бросила Кейра. Она упорно не поднимала глаз от коробки с открытками, которые как раз перебирала. 

— Вы не ошиблись. 

Широ стояла молча еще несколько секунд. Кейре показалось, что очень долгих. Потом она спрятала руки за спину и выдохнула: 

— Могу я... пригласить вас на кофе? Как благодарность. И ради интереса. 

— Интереса? — Кейра вскинула голову и почему-то захотела улыбнуться. 

— Люблю узнавать новых людей. Широ тоже улыбалась солнечно, и Кейре бы привычно от этой улыбки бежать в родную холодную тень. Чтобы не обгореть случайно. 

Но. 

— Когда? 

Это солнце пугало ее не так сильно. 

— Может, завтра? В пять? 

Возможно, потому что у нее была черная роза в белых волосах, вязь серебра на запястье и аккуратная брошка на кружевном воротнике длинного платья с милыми рукавами-фонариками. 

— А это все больше похоже на судьбу. 

Кролия смеялась, а Кейра прятала смешанные мысли за планшетом с лекциями. 

В три часа следующего дня она испугалась. В четыре — начала придумывать отговорки. В половину обозвала себя дурой, а без пятнадцати достала всю мелочь из карманов кожаной куртки и с тихим звоном начала ее перебирать. Она хотела и не хотела, чтобы пять часов наступало. Хотела и не хотела выходить куда-то с Широ. Ждала и боялась. 

А Широ все равно пришла. 

Ровно в пять. 

Кейра оставила половину мелочи в комнате и постаралась успокоиться, отвечая на тихое «Привет». Но только сильнее начала бояться. 

Широ сказала, что ей интересно узнавать новых людей. Но зачем узнавать Кейру? Она же настолько обычная. О чем она расскажет? Чем заинтересует, кроме тату на щеке, кожаной куртки и чокера (зачем она его опять надела)? Да они скорее будут все время молчать. И Широ пожалеет, что потратила на нее свое время. Кейра не знала, почему, но она не хотела, чтобы Широ жалела. 

Зачем она вообще на это соглашалась. 

— Ты любишь антикварные вещи? 

— Мама любит. Я больше помогаю. 

У нее ведь и интересов своих — звезды да цветы. И все заброшены. 

Кейра — ни о чем. Широ точно об этом пожалеет. 

— Какой кофе? 

— Крепкий. Средний. 

Они все же молчали. Но Кейра боялась чуть меньше. Ровно настолько, чтобы рассказать Широ — о звездах, свободных лекциях, переездах, булочках со шпинатом, набросках на полях и концертах по вторникам. Немного. Самую малость. Но Широ ее слушала. Внимательно. Улыбалась, добавляла по пять пакетиков сахара в свой кофе и слушала. И рассказывала — о котах, о переживших не одну покраску волосах, о старых сборниках поэзии с желтой бумагой, о кошках, о семье Мэб и — о звездах. Потому что тоже их любила. 

— Астрология интересная, я от Мэб наслушалась. Но только чтобы почитать, из любопытства. 

— Мама тоже так про Таро говорила. А все равно полгода где-то только с ними и жила. 

— Так легче. 

— Наверное. 

Говорить с Широ было приятно. 

Молчать — не так страшно. 

— Ты не будешь против... Широ остановилась у дверей магазина. Спрятала зачем-то руки за спиной, покосилась на фарфоровую феечку за стеклом витрины — выдохнула наконец полушепотом: 

— Если я зайду еще раз? Как-нибудь. 

Кейре опять почему-то захотелось улыбнуться. 

— Не против. 

— В следующий раз пригласи ее зайти. 

Кролия говорила уверенно, между делом нарезая яблоко тонкими ломтиками. Кейра промолчала, опять испугавшись. Вдруг Широ просто была вежлива. И почему она вообще этого боится. 

У нее подруг таких близких никогда ведь не было. Сама не подпускала и подойти не решалась, закрывшись в своей раковине — потому что и страшно, и одной тоже хорошо. У нее была мама, был Коливан... папа. Тоже был. Зачем кто-то еще. Привыкать же придется, менять что-то. 

Кейра стянула плед с кровати и залезла на подоконник. Отсюда по утрам были красивые рассветы. А еще думалось неплохо. Широ интересная. Выглядит интересно, говорит интересно, и вообще. В целом. Интересная. Кейра достала конспект, пролистала его, закинула обратно на полку и вернулась на подоконник. 

Когда-то она даже спала здесь. Потом мама принесла лаванду, и привычка забылась сама собой. А было удобно. Она бы, наверное, хотела общаться с Широ. Поговорить с ней еще раз — потому что не до конца расспросила ее о поездках за город с семьей Мэб. И о ее любимых фильмах не дослушала. И так и не узнала, как звали ее кошку. Ту самую, из-за которой она научилась лазить по деревьям и расшибла себе нос. Но она бы не удивилась, если бы Широ посчитала ее скучной и больше никогда бы не зашла. 

В конце концов Это была лишь благодарность. 

Широ зашла спустя пару дней. В рваных джинсах и блузке с пышным кружевом. С постоянной уже брошью на воротнике. Кейра опять захотела улыбнуться — но только кивнула и бросила «привет». 

— Могу помочь? — отозвалась Кролия из-за прилавка. Кейра поставила последний снежный шар на полку и поспешно спрыгнула с лестницы, краем глаза замечая улыбку мамы. 

Широ кивнула и сцепила руки в замок. 

— Я хотела... Кейра, ты свободна в пятницу? Вечером? 

Кейра закусила губу и осторожно кивнула. За ее спиной Кролия вышла на кухню. 

— Если ты не против, — Широ бросала вокруг себя торопливые взгляды, — у меня есть билет в кино. Под открытым небом. Мы хотели сходить с Мэб, но ее вызвал отец, ему нужна помощь в больнице, и она предложила. Позвать тебя. Кейра едва успела перевести дыхание и разжать кулаки — а Широ уже начала запинаться: 

— То есть. Я бы с удовольствием сходила с вами втроем. Но. Ты же говорила, что Мэб слишком активная. И билеты. Уже не продаются. Так что. Раз такая возможность. Не подумай. Это не должно звучать так, будто ты. Просто замена. Нет. 

— Эй, — Кейра взяла себя в руки, отсчитала до пяти и выдохнула как могла спокойно. — Хорошо. Я согласна. Только скажу маме. 

Широ улыбнулась. 

Кейра заставила себя не дышать так часто и улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Она приведет тебя домой к девяти? 

Кейра подавилась чаем. 

— Мам! 

Кролия засмеялась и протянула ей теплые еще тосты. 

— Прости. Я рада, что вы общаетесь. 

— Я тоже. 

Потому что Широ не наседала, не торопила, не болтала часами и не задавала наглых вопросов. Широ просто была рядом. И с ней почему-то уже хотелось говорить. Она принесла серый плотный плед и какой-то травяной чай в термосе — сказала, что собирала сама. Они купили теплые еще апельсиновые рулеты и хрупкие мятные звездочки. Лаура попыталась о чем-то пошутить и подмигнула Кейре. Кейра сделала вид, что ничего не заметила. 

— Мэб звонила, — Широ разлила чай в матовые чашки и протянула одну Кейре. — Пожелала удачи и попросила пересказать, о чем фильмы. Осторожно, он может быть острым с непривычки. 

— Это вкусно. 

— Уверена? У меня есть сахар, если что... 

— Нет. Так хорошо. 

Широ рассказывала о свойствах имбиря и о тонкостях спецэффектов. Об актерах и штампах. Шутила, тихо смеялась над своими шутками и стряхивала мятные крошки с пышной юбки в траву. Кейра думала, что Широ могла бы вдохновлять и вести за собой толпы. Хотя бы в какие-нибудь там университеты — она помнила со школы, от подобных визитов страдали все старшие классы и даже несколько средних. Широ половину детей увела бы за собой. И не важно, куда. 

— Вот. 

Кейра на ее рисунке небрежно смотрела вдаль и улыбалась. И постоянно падающая между глаз прядка не выглядела глупо. И розы на щеке цвели каждым тонким штрихом. Она забыла все слова. 

А Широ уже начала негромко извиняться — и за то, что нарисовала без разрешения и за то, что выглядит это не очень, она же вообще-то никогда раньше людей особо и не рисовала, только так, иногда, для развлечения, а тут... 

— Спасибо. Кейра повесила рисунок над кроватью. 

Она бы, наверное, тоже пошла за Широ. Куда угодно. 

_«Привет!»_

_«Это Широ.»_

_«То есть, ты наверняка и так знаешь, я зря это писала...»_

_«Я подумала, что мы могли бы общаться так? Если ты не против, конечно.»_

_«Хотя уже, наверное, поздно. Спокойной ночи?»_

_«И доброго утра, если ты увидишь это только когда проснешься.»_

Коливан позвонил спустя несколько дней. Утром, когда Кейра намазывала арахисовую пасту на тосты, а Кролия вернулась, глухо отложила телефон, и на ней не было лица. Маякнуло сообщение от Широ. Кейра опустила нож. 

— Мне надо будет уехать, — сказала Кролия. — На пару дней. Не считая дороги. Она постучала по столу, взяла один из тостов, неровно его разломала и собрала крошки. Вздохнула. 

— Сможешь присмотреть? Если нет, то я просто закроюсь на эти пару дней, мы много не потеряем. 

— Смогу, — Кейра пожала плечами. — Постараюсь. 

Коливан редко просил помощи. И осталась у него одна лишь Кролия. 

А Кейра... Мяукнуло второе сообщение. Кейра сможет попросить Широ. Она поддержит. 

— Спасибо. 

Кролия уехала спустя пару часов. Кейра вымыла чашку из-под кофе и открыла переписку с Широ. 

_«Может, пригодится помощь? Я могу заскочить, у меня как раз есть время!»_

_«если хочешь»_

Широ не просто поддержит. Широ придет, поможет навести порядок в открытках, угостит своим чаем и будет сидеть рядом, рассказывая о котах и слушая о судьбах каждой вещи. Будет улыбаться. 

А Кейре захочется улыбнуться в ответ. 

— На самом деле. 

Они закрыли магазин и сидели на кухне. Кейра открыла банку соленой карамели, а Широ размешивала сахар в большой кружке с воронами. Они говорили о магии и о смерти. 

— Я никогда не интересовалась всем этим. Даже духов не особо вызывала. 

— Ни разу? 

— Только когда Мэб подбила. Но это давно было. Еще в средней школе. Я тогда далека была от... этого. 

На ней были тяжелые ботинки и длинная пышная юбка. Она оставляла следы черной помады на кружке и вытирала их большим пальцем с крупным кольцом. Кейра никогда еще так сильно не восхищалась классикой. 

Но восхищаться Широ было просто. 

— Мама набрела на это, когда умер отец. Ей помогло. 

— Это правда легче, — Широ пожала плечами. — От смерти не убежать — проще ее полюбить. 

— Она тоже так говорила. 

Кейра спрятала печенья и соленую карамель. Широ смотрела на сухой букет посреди стола. 

— Еще я никогда не слушала готик-рок, — поделилась она негромко. — Но я люблю Тейлор Свифт. И джаз-каверы. 

— Включишь? — Кейра села рядом. 

— Сейчас. 

_«Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time I’ve got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined»_

Они не обсуждали это, но Широ осталась на ночь. Начала было извиняться — за неудобства и вообще, — но Кейра кинула ей одеяло с расправившей крылья совой и отказалась слушать. Сама же задержала. 

И соврала бы, если бы сказала, что жалела. 

— Как ты? 

— Все в порядке, мам. 

Она встала в восемь и выбирала специи для кофе. Кролия звучала устало. 

— Я ничего поесть не оставила, но ты же разберешься? Закажешь пиццу, если что. 

— Конечно, мам. Со мной Широ, не пропадем. 

— Ты позвала ее на ночевку? 

— Почти. Как ты? Как Коливан? 

— Все в порядке. Справляемся. Передавай привет Широ. 

— Хорошо. 

Она выбрала имбирь и нарезала его толстыми ломтями, когда Широ — с влажными волосами и в старом черном халате — вошла на кухню. 

— Утро. 

Она улыбнулась — а Кейра едва вспомнила как дышать и крепче сжала ложку, которой насыпала кофе. Это казалось таким домашним и теплым. Близким. Уютным. Кейра была бы не против, если бы Широ просыпалась так каждый день. Странная мысль. 

Они сидели рядом — между ними был только угол стола и две чашки, пахнущие имбирем. Широ как всегда сыпала много сахара. Кейра пыталась понять свои же мысли. 

— Это забавно. Наверное. 

— Что? Широ поставила чашку и дернула плечом. 

— Мы ведь. Знаем друг о друге так много — и совсем ничего. Иногда я боюсь, что я спешу. 

— Спешишь? Широ кивнула. Кейра запила свое волнение кофе, пожалела, что добавила так много имбиря, и осторожно подняла глаза. Широ опять смотрела на букет и улыбалась. 

Кейре так нравилась эта улыбка. Возможно, она тоже с чем-то спешила. Но пока не разобралась, с чем именно. 

— Мы же можем узнать друг друга, — почему-то шепотом предложила она. 

— Мы можем. 

— И тогда мы узнаем, спешим мы или нет. 

— Да. 

Широ опять улыбалась. Кейра прятала свою улыбку в чашке с кофе. 

Возможно, ей нравилась и Широ. Вся. Она точно хотела узнать ее получше. И еще раз сварить ей кофе. И поговорить ночью под тихий джаз-кавер. И сходить в кино. И спросить рецепт чая. И съездить посмотреть на звезды. Она точно спешила. 

— Могу я... Широ замялась на пороге, прощаясь — потом неловко потянулась и крепко обняла Кейру. 

Это было лучше всех заклинаний на удачу.


End file.
